Travelin' Soldier
by R.N. Kinos
Summary: I posted this before, but then I figured out how to do HTML...D/G Songfic to the Dixie Chix "Travelin' Soldier"-enjoy!


Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, form, fashion own anything having to do with Harry Potter. That's all JK's, folks. Now, on with the fic!!

OOPS! This song is from the Dixie Chicks new CD, Home. I don't anything of the Dixie Chicks, either, not even the CD! (It's Mom's. I "borrowed" it.)

Travelin' Soldier

__

Two days past eighteen

He was waiting for the bus in his army greens

Sat down in a booth in the café there

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

He's a little shy, so she gives him a smile 

And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while

And talkin' to me, I'm feeling a little low

She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.

Ginny Weasley never expected to see Draco Malfoy in an army uniform, much less displaying the phoenix insignia proudly as he walked into the Three Broomsticks, where she was a part-time waitress to help pay the bills. As he called her over, she flinched, expecting him to make a comment about her second-hand uniform, but it seemed that he was somewhere else. He looked so sad, that she hesitantly smiled. Ginny was, understandably confused when he grabbed her hand and said, "I truly have no clue who you are, I just need you talk to me." After a second, she said, "Do you promise you won't make fun of me or my family?" Draco looked intently at her for a couple of seconds, then said, "Oh, you're a Weasley! Don't worry, I outgrew that old grudge a while ago." Ginny told him that she still had an hour more on this shift, but after, she knew the perfect place to go.

__

So they went down and they sat in the pier

He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care

I got no one to send a letter to.

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?

After talking about random things on the pier by the lake, Draco turned to Ginny and said, "You probably have a boyfriend, but I really don't care. My family disowned me, and so did my so-called friends. I have no one to send a letter to. Would it be all right if I sent one to you?" Ginny was silent awhile, then nodded. 

__

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said 

A soldier's coming home 

"He's too old!" "He's a Malfoy!" "I thought you had better sense than to consort with their type!" Ginny sighed. She had been hearing this every time she received a letter from him. She didn't know why, but reading the letters more than made up for the reaction from her family and friends.

__

So the letters came from an Army camp 

In California then Vietnam

And he told her of his heart

It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of

He said when it's getting kinda rough over here

I think of that day sittin' down on the pier

And I close my eyes and I see your pretty smile 

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

And the letters kept coming. Eventually, her family got used to it, with just a shake of the head or a sigh in her direction. Then, THE letter came. The one that she didn't know that she had been waiting desperately for. The one that said, "I'm in love with you. I'm afraid of love, but I think I love you. And I trust you with it." Ginny went through the day in a daze, choosing to ignore the postscript that said, "I won't be able to write for a while: Don't worry, Moody's sending us to look for Death Eaters in the forest in Germany." 

__

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said 

A soldier's coming home 

That night, Ginny cried. Cried for so many things: him, her, their future together. Every day after the letter came, she gazed hopefully out the window, waiting for the owl that would deliver news of him returning home. She didn't think about the fact that the letter could say that he was home to be buried. 

__

One Friday night at a football game

The Lord's prayer said and the anthem sang

A man said folks would you bow your heads 

For a list of local Vietnam dead

Crying all alone under the stands 

Was a piccolo player in the marching band

And one name read and nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

But at the last Quiddich game of the season found her underneath the Gryffindor bleachers, at the name Professor Dumbledore read off the list of the dead: Draco Malfoy. Everyone else either didn't care or were actually happy about his death. 

__

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said 

A soldier's coming 

Early the next morning, Ginny was found dead in her bed, with a smile on her face. 

__

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone when the letter said 

A soldier's coming home 

Her soldier had come home.


End file.
